disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Leeuwenkoning
De Leeuwenkoning vroeger ook De Leeuwekoning en in het Engels The Lion King, is een Disney animatiefilm uitgebracht in 1994. Verhaal Het verhaal vindt plaats in het Koningsland, waar een leeuw heerst over de andere dieren als koning. De film opent met Rafiki een oude wijze mandril, sjamaan van het Koningsland, die Simba de zoon van koning Mufasa en koniging Sarabi, doopt en hem vervolgens laat zien, aan de rest van het dierenrijk dat zich verzameld heeft aan de voet van de koningsrots. Ondertussen realiseert Scar de jongere broer, van Mufasa dat hij niet langer erfgenaam is van de troon, en begint hij een plan te bedenken om Simba te doden. Enkele maanden later, neemt Mufasa, Simba mee op wandeling in het Koningsland en leert Simba over'' The Cricle of Life de balans die alle levende schepsels in ere houden. Wat later verteld Scar, Simba over het olifantenkerkhof, waar Simba niet heen mag gaan van zijn vader. Simba vraagt enkele scènes later aan zijn moeder, of hij naar de waterpoel mag gaan, samen met Nala, Sarafina's dochter en de beste vriend van Simba. Sarabi en Sarafina gaan er mee akkoord op voorwaarde, dat Zazoe Mufasa's hofmaarschalk met hen meegaat, tot grote ergernis van de welpen. Simba en Nala bedenken, dan een plan om Zazoe kwijt te geraken aan de hand van een lied "''Wacht Maar Af Totdat Ik, Koning Ben". Hun plan slaagt, en de twee vervolgen hun reis, naar het olifantenkerkhof, eenmaal daar worden de welpen opgejaagd door de hyena's Shenzi, Banzai en Ed, de handlangers van Scar, die zowel Simba als Nala proberen te doden, maar ze worden gered door Mufasa, die was gewaarschuwd door Zazoe. Dezelfde nacht nog, wint Scar de loyaliteit van de hyena's, doordat hij beloofd dat de hyena's nooit meer honger zullen hebben, als hij eenmaal koning is. Scar stelt dan een plan op, om Simba en Mufasa te doden, terwijl hij zijn plan uitlegt, verzameld zich een heel leger hyena's tijden het lied "Sta Paraat". De volgende morgen lokt hij Simba naar een ravijn, door te zeggen dat Mufasa een verassing voor hem heeft, hierna geeft Scar de hyena's een teken om een stromloop gnoes op gang te brengen, in het ravijn waar Simba zit. Gealarmeerd door een onterechte dramatisch Scar, haast Mufasa zich naar Simba om hem te redden. Mufasa slaagt erin om Simba te redden, maar klamt zich vast aan een klif, Mufasa vraagt Scar nog om hulp, maar Scar gooit Mufasa terug in de klif, waardoor Mufasa op de hoorns wordt genomen, en vertrapt word door de gnoes. Hierna overtuigt Scar, Simba dat hij verantwoordelijk is voor de dood van zijn eigen vader, en beveelt Simba om het Koningsland te verlaten en nooit meer terug te keren. Als Simba vlucht, stuurt Scar de hyena's achter de welp aan zodat, ze de welp kunnen doden, maar de hyena's staken de achtervolging als Simba in doorn struiken valt en ze laten Simba ontsnappen, maar roepen hem nog na "If you ever come back, we will kill you!". Dezelfde avond nog informeert Scar de rest van de troep, over de dood van Mufasa en Simba, en bestijgt Scar de troon, omdat hij het dicht bij de koning staat. Als Scar eenmaal koning is vervuld hij zijn, belofte aan de hyena's en staat Scar hen toe, dat ze naar het Koningsland te komen. Simba stort in op een afgelegen woestijn, waar hij bewusteloos gevonden word door Timon, een stokstaartje en Pumbaa, een wrattenzwijn. De twee voeden Simba op, onder hun zorgeloze Hakuna Matata levensstijl. Enkele jaren later is Simba uitgegroeid, tot een jongvolwassen en relatief zorgeloze leeuw. Op een mooie dag red hij Timon en Pumbaa, van een jongvolwassen leeuwin, die later Nala lijkt te zijn. Simba geeft Nala dan een rondleiding door het regenwoud, in tussen beginnen, Simba en Nala verliefd te worden op elkaar. Nala verteld Simba vervolgens, over het tirannieke, bewind van Scar en ze legt uit dat het Koningsland veranderd is in een dorre woestenij. Nala eist dat Simba, terugkeert naar het Koningsland en dat hij zijn plaats inneemt, als rechtmatige erfgenaam van de troon, maar Simba weigert, omdat hij zich nog steeds schuldig voelt, over de dood van zijn vader. Wat later arriveert Rafiki en weet hij Simba te overtuigen, om terug te keren naar het Koningsland, aan de hand van Mufasa's aanwezigheid in de sterren. Na wat aanmoedigingen van Rafiki en Mufasa's geest, keert Simba uiteindelijk terug naar het Koningsland, gevolgd door Nala, Timon en Pumbaa. Eenmaal terug aangekomen in het Koningsland, is Simba (met Nala, Timon en Pumbaa) geschokt door de toestand, van het Koningsland. Nadat Simba ziet dat Sarabi (Simba's moeder en de weduwe van Mufasa) wordt neergeslagen door Scar, laat Simba weten dat hij is terugekeerd. Vervolgens dwingt, Scar, Simba te vertellen dat hij zogenaamt, verantwoordelijk is voor de dood van Mufasa. Vervolgens dwingt Scar, Simba over de rand van de koningsrots, net als er een brand uitbreekt. Als Simba aan de rand van de koningsrots aan het bungelen is, fluisterd Scar, Simba toe dat hij Mufasa heeft vermoord. Woedend springt Simba op, en weet hij Scar tegen de grond te drukken, en dwingt hij Scar te vertelen aan de rest van de troep, dat hij Mufasa heeft vermoord. Er onstaat vervolgens een strijd, tussen de hyena's en de leeuwinnen. Te midden van de stijd probeerd, Scar de schuld van Mufasa's dood op de hyena's te steken, maar de hyena's luisteren hen af, tijdens het gesprek tussen, Scar en Simba. Vervolgens beveeld Simba, dat Scar het Koningsland verlaat, Scar maakt aangestalten om dit in eerste instantie te doen, maar valt Simba aan wat leid tot een duel tussen, Simba en Scar. Simba weet het gevecht uiteindelijk te winnen door een flip ''te gebruiken waardoor hij Scar over een klif kan gooien. Scar overleeft de val, maar word omsingeld door de hyena clan en ze vallen Scar aan totdat dat vlammen om Scar heen oplaaien. Met Scar's dood en het vertrek van de hyena clan, kan Simba zijn rechtmatige plaats innemen in ''The Circle of Life, en ''wordt het koningsland terug groen en vol leven. De film eindigt met de presentatie van Simba en Nala's welp (Kiara) waardoor The Circle of Life wordt verder gezet. Cast *Simba: de hoofdrolspeler in het verhaal en de zoon van Mufasa en Sarabi, nadat hij zijn oom Scar verslaat, wordt hij de nieuwe koning van het Koningsland *Nala: is Simba's jeugdvriendin en wordt de partner van Simba *Mufasa: is de koning van het Koningsland aan het begin van de film. Hij is Sarabi's partner en de vader van Simba. Mufasa wordt uiteindelijk vermoord door zijn jongere broer Scar doordat hij van een kif word gegooid en vertrappeld word door gnoes. Later duikt hij terug op als geest, en waakt hij nog steeds over Simba *Scar: is de slechterik van het verhaal en de jongere broer van Mufasa *Timon en Pumbaa: zijn de beste vrienden van Simba en hebben hem verder opgevoed, na Simba's verbanning door Scar. De twee leven onder het moto ''Hakuna Matata *Rafiki: is een oude wijze mandril en de sjamaan van de familie *Zazoe: is de hofmaarschalk van Mufasa en later Simba *Shenzi, Banzai en Ed: zijn een trio van gevlekte hyena's en de handlangers van Scar, ze zijn de volgende slechteriken in de film, na Scar *Sarabi: is de weduwe en vrouw van de overleden koning Mufasa, en de moeder van Simba en de leidster van de leeuwinnen *Sarafina: is Nala's moeder Liedjes *De Kringloop Van Het Leven *Wacht Maar Af Totdat Ik Koning Ben *Sta Paraat *'s Avonds Bloeit de Liefde op *Het Nieuws van de Dag: dit is een extra lied uit de Special Edition, deze verschijnt niet in de oorspronkelijke versie. Trivia *Toen Kiara werd gemaakt door de filmmakers, werd Kopa niet erkend. In de officiële, film trailer van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots, werd Kiara als "Fluffy" erkend aan het einde van De Leeuwenkoning, waardoor Kopa volledig wegviel. *Dit is de eerste Disney film, waarin stof word weergegeven, de tweede is Pocahontas (1995), de derde keer in Tarzan (1999), en de vierde keer in Brother Bear (2003). *Deze film is een van de eerste pogingen van Disney om bont, te creëren, vanwege de technologie die ter beschikking kwam, om bont te maken. *Simba heeft 2 433 358 stukjes vacht. *Dit is de vijfde film, die geen mensen heeft als personages, maar dieren. Universum Categorie:Films uit 1994 Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:Disney Renaissance Categorie:3D-films Categorie:Bioscoopfilms ar:الأسد الملك da:Løvernes Konge de:Der König der Löwen (1994) en:The Lion King es:El Rey León fr:Le Roi Lion id:The Lion King it:Il re leone pl:Król Lew (film 1994) pt-br:O Rei Leão ro:Regele Leu ru:Король Лев (мультфильм) sv:Lejonkungen zh:狮子王（1994年）